dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Ra's al Ghul (Arkhamverse)
At the Arkham Asylum, near Dr. Young's office, a body bag could be found. The subject's foot was the only part of his body that could be seen, but the toe-tag had the name "Ra's al Ghul" written on it. When you returned to that same location later, the body bag was unzipped and the body was nowhere to be found. In Arkham City, Batman noticed one of Talia's elite guards, who was imprisoned at Penguin's Museum. When she was freed, the Assassin retreated to the closest League of Assassins' base. After Batman followed her, he found the Assassin under Arkham City, in the ruins of Wonder City, and, as he was poisoned, Batman offered to Talia upon their meeting that he would undergo the Demon Trials in order to take Ra's place. After he succeeded in all of the Demon Trials, Batman finally made his way to the Lazarus Pit, where an old and dying Ra's requested that he kill him, to which Batman refused, much to Talia's surprise. Then Ra's fell backwards into the Lazarus Pit, and while he was rejuvenated, fought Batman in the hope that he would die and that Bruce would take his place. Ultimately, Ra's failed, and Batman took a sample of his blood that was needed for a cure for the Titan Disease. Later, after Batman confronted Hugo Strange in order to put an end to Protocol 10, Strange claimed that he won, and was impaled by Ra's blade. After Strange revealed that Ra's was behind the whole plan of Protocol 10, and was the one who offered limitless resources for Strange's plan to work, but Strange failed to accomplish to take down Batman. As Strange was dying, he activated Protocol 11, which counted down to an explosion that was about to occur. Batman leapt toward Ra's, and pushed him out of the window as Wonder Tower exploded behind them, and left them both falling toward the ground. Batman pursued Ra's to both save and capture him, while Ra's took out his sword and impaled himself while he tried to impale Batman as well. Batman then pushed Ra's body away as he plummeted down on the main entrance of Arkham City, which left Ra's impaled on top of the gate. Upon returning at a later point, Ra's body was nowhere to be found and only his sword was left. | Powers = * Lazarus Enhancement: Ra's al Ghul lived for several centuries thanks to his use of the Lazarus Pits which he used countless times that replenished his aged, injured, or even dead body. As a side effect to numerous exposures to the Lazarus Pits, Ra's strength and stamina were enhanced. ** "Batman: Arkham Asylum":Ra's was kept alive for 600 years by the Lazarus Pits. ** :The Lazarus Pit enhanced Ra's strength, to the point that his older appearance was merely a trick that made his enemies think that he's weak. ** : Contrary to his real and physical age, Ra's was just as energetic as a man in his prime. | Abilities = * "Batman: Arkham City": Ra's had hundreds of years to study and learn, which made him effectively the smartest being on the planet. * : A trained assassin with centuries of experience, Ra's was on par or perhaps even better at killing than Deathstroke. Batman was forced to solely be on the defensive in their battle in Arkham City. * : Ra's founded and lead the League of Assassins. * :Ra's had knowledge of magic. * : Ra's was deadly with a blade, and was able to wound someone fatally, which left them time to be saved or have a few last words. * : Ra's was capable of seeing weaknesses and advantages in his plans and organization: All of which exploited his enemy's faults and helped to build the League even better. * : Ra's was adept in most forms of weaponry. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Lazarus Pit: Basically a "fountain of youth", which kept Ra's alive and restored him even from the dead. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Ra's al Ghul was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. | Trivia = * While not appearing in the game, Ra's Swords could be seen in the Evidence Room at GCPD Headquarters in Batman: Arkham Knight | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2009 Character Debuts Category:Identity Unknown